


A New Brain One-Shots

by reversustenebris



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bunch of prompts, i guess i'll tag as i post, pure boredom lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversustenebris/pseuds/reversustenebris
Summary: A collection of short little fics that I'll update from time to time!





	A New Brain One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at @anewbraindead on tumblr if you'd like!

Gordon was already miserable.

Roger had decided he wanted to go play laser tag as a part of his birthday festivities, and Gordon obviously can’t say no to him, especially on his birthday, so here they are. Gordon is in the backseat staring out the window while Roger and Rhoda talk up front, because Roger says Gordon’s face was making him sad.

“We’re here!” Roger chirps as he steps out of the car. He pulls open the door to the backseat and Gordon slumps out of the car to lean against him, “Come on, honey.”

“Coming,” Gordon says, pulling himself out of his seat with an exaggerated sigh. 

He gets what he thinks is a pity smile from Rhoda, until she whispers, “Quit being a little bitch,” as soon as Roger turns away from them. That earns her a weak middle finger, though Gordon tries to fix his expression at least a little bit.

They make it inside, and the place smells like sweat and grease. Gordon keeps the fake smile on his face as they check in, and sit and wait for the game to begin.

“You’ll have fun, I promise,” Roger says, laying his hand on Gordon’s as they sit down. “Thanks for doing this for me,” he whispers a few minutes later.

Gordon’s smile is real when he says, “Anything for you.”

After what feels like an hour of staring at the ugly patterns on the wall, an attendant comes out and herds everyone into a cramped room lit only by dim black lights. The three of them aren’t the only adults there, and the group they’re with is mostly people their age along with a group of teenagers that seem pretty nice, which makes Gordon a little more comfortable.

However, what doesn’t help Gordon’s comfort, is how small the room is. He moves himself closer to Roger, trying to ignore how close everyone else suddenly feels. Roger gives him a look of concern as the attendant starts talking, and Gordon straightens up. He’s determined to not mess with Roger’s birthday. He smiles weakly in return.

They get suited up with their vests, which Gordon thinks are pretty disgusting. He doesn’t know who’s worn these. Then they get their guns, and Gordon tries not to shine the laser into anyone’s eyes out of boredom, having long zoned out of the rambling instructions they’re getting from the obviously bored employee. 

Finally, they get separated into teams, and much to Gordon’s dismay, he’s separated from Roger and Rhoda. He gets a sad wave from them both as they are shuffled into separate rooms.

“Ready?” The attendant says. He gets a weak sound of agreement before shrugging and opening the doors.

The rest of Gordon’s team rushes out of the doors, leaving him behind to slowly creep into the main room. It’s full of tall structures and winding hallways and looks like an edgier children’s playground. Gordon is not interested.

“Time to sit and wait,” Gordon whispers to himself, “Fuck trying for first place.” He starts down a winding hallway and ends up on an elevated platform in the corner, with only a couple of walls near it. He spends a few minutes peeking over the top of the wall in front of him, shooting from his elevated position and actually managing to hit a few people. He’s actually almost having some fun when he feels someone grab him by his shoulder and yank him behind one of the walls. “Holy shit!”

“It’s me, you’re good,” Roger says, smiling down at him when Gordon stops trying to wiggle away from his grasp.

“Don’t fuckin’ do that,” Gordon gasps out between breaths, “God.”

“I’m sorry,” Roger mumbles, not sounding very sorry at all.

Gordon notices. “You don’t sound sorry. What are you even doing anyways? You’re the one who wanted to be here in the first pla-” Gordon is cut off by Roger pinning him against the wall and kissing him. They get lost in it pretty quickly, but they’re both shocked away from each other when Roger’s vest starts beeping.

“Damn,” Roger says, before quickly pulling up his gun and tagging Gordon. “See you in a few minutes, Gordo!” Roger says with a smile as he quickly vanishes around one of the walls.

Gordon’s left dazed and angry before he starts following him. “Fuck you, Roger!” Gordon calls out into his empty section of the room.

“Later!” Roger replies from somewhere Gordon can’t see, and Gordon is mid scoff when he gets tagged again.

“Got ‘em!” He hears Rhoda whoop, before what sounds like a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Always appreciated!


End file.
